Duro Contra el Muro
by Gratsunaru8027
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado de donde vino esta frase? ¿Quienes fueron sus inventores? los primeros en usar esta posición fueron dos grandes amigos que pasaron a ser algo más. Su historia se remonta en la Edad de piedra. Cuando los dos géneros de la raza humana estaban a mitad de una guerra. Solo una frase salio de la boca de la miembro capturada.¿Entonces fue duro contra el muro?


**Earth-Land. Año -10,000**

Todo era normal. Solo había pasado un día desde la invasión de las "Femeninas" como les puso el abuelo. Sin pensar en el caos que causaron y los daños sufridos a su aldea. La tribu de los "Masculinos" se pasaron el día arreglando sus refugios. Otros afilaban las armas y equipos por si llegaban otra vez las "Femeninas" a atacarlos.

Todo era normal, salvo por una cosa.

"Mierda… ¡no va a bajar!"

Ese quejido provino del salvador de la tribu. Natsu su nombre, y a pesar de ser el "héroe" de su aldea, el trato que recibió no fue diferente. Se supone que es el salvador, ¿No? El que despertó su "lanza" para ahuyentar a las "Femeninas"

Bueno, eso dio información muy valiosa. Dado que al despertar su "lanza" todas las femeninas se fueron. Los masculinos inmediatamente comenzaron un plan para pelear y vengarse por lo que sucedió a su aldea. Natsu era pequeño, para alguien de su edad, sin embargo era dotado, como le dijo el abuelo. Con eso en mente, los demás masculinos pensaron.

Si Natsu, el más pequeño, posee una lanza, entonces…. Que puede tener alguien del tamaño de Laxus?

Esa sola pregunta hizo que todos se empezarán a tratar de levantar la "lanza" del más fuerte de la aldea. Y, como la causante de que despertara la "lanza" fue una de las femeninas, algo debió pasar ahí, ¿No?

Pues para eso el abuelo pidió "prestada" su femenina. Para averiguar cómo levantar la "lanza" de Laxus para proteger la aldea.

A Natsu no le importaba, el solo quería que su "lanza" bajara, porque, a pesar de que los salvo a todos, él no ha podido bajarla, y hasta ahora se ha vuelto muy doloroso. Era un sentimiento extraño, como si algo quisiera salir, pero no podía. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de orinar, pero la rigidez de su "lanza" no se lo permitía.

Y eso lo llevo a esta situación. Natsu se ocultó en el lugar donde encontró a Luigi. La enrome roca que estaba ahí, en ese pequeño estanque de agua cristalina. Natsu pensó que, como su "lanza" se encontraba muy caliente, pensó que si ponía agua fría se barajaría. Pero no fue así, en su lugar se hizo más dura.

Si algo frio lo tocaba se hacía más dura?

El pensamiento de esto hizo que saliera del estanque. Ya no podía soportarlo. Dolía mucho y todavía tenía ganas de orinar.

Recostó su cuerpo contra el muro de roca y bajo su mano. Toco ligeramente su "lanza" y después un sonido salió de su boca.

"¡Ngh…!"

Que había sido eso? Se sentía bien. No sabía cómo, pero el contacto era muy placentero. Como si alguien le hiciera cosquillas o como si alguien lo abrazara. Se sentía algo similar pero a la vez diferente. Porque ahora no era otro quien le hizo sentir bien. Fue el mismo.

Rodio su "lanza" con sus dedos y le dio un ligero tirón.

"¡Ahh…! Ngh… eso, se sintió… rico"

"¡Hey Natsu estas aquí! El abuelo dice que debes llevar una presa para la comida de hoy!"

Ugh… ese idiota. Gray realmente lo hacía molestar. Que no podía hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo en paz y silencio?

"¡Oye! El abuelo te va a regañar por…"

Natsu levanto la vista. Ahí estaba Gray. Con la boca abierta y señalando su entrepierna. Un bufido salió de su boca y Natsu lo miro molesto.

"Así que… esa es la famosa "lanza sagrada" que salvo a nuestra aldea" Dijo el azabache acercándose demasiado a Natsu.

"C-Cállate. Estoy ocupado…Ngh!" Incluso si Gray estaba ahí, Natsu no paro de jalar su lanza.

El azabache puso sus manos en su cadera y miro ligeramente impresionado las acciones del tarado. Miro a su rostro y… Uy, el rostro de una persona se podía poner así de rojo? Casi le recordaba a esa femenina de cabello escarlata.

"Como sea. Deja ya tu lanza y vamos a cazar. El abuelo dijo que no podíamos regresar sin una presa" sin darle mayor importancia el azabache comenzó a caminar. Esperaba que el chico peli rosa lo siguiera, pero después de pasar unos tres arboles noto que el héroe no lo estaba siguiendo.

"Yo… no puedo" dijo el peli rosa después de que Gray regresara a buscarlo.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Debemos apresurarnos y cazar algo antes de que anochezca. De lo contrario Laxus va a castigarnos" el pelinegro se estremeció. Laxus anda de muy mal humor desde que su "lanza" no se puede levantar por la rubia femenina.

"No es que yo no quier… ¡Ahh…! No puedo… Moverme"

Gray se acercó a verlo. Tiro las lanzas y arcos con flechas que había traído con él y se paró al frente de Natsu. Se arrodillo mi miro de cerca la "lanza sagrada"

"No parece que este lastimada. Tampoco veo cortes o raspones. Tal vez no puedas moverte porque la estas tirando demasiado, ¿Te la quieres arrancar?"

"¡I-idiota, por supuesto que no! Solo… no puedo dejar de mover mi mano. Se siente tan ¡Ngh! Bien…"

El azabache lo miro por un segundo y después el quito la mano de Natsu para cambiarla con la suya.

"¡Ahh! ¿Q-Que crees… que haces?" Jadeo el peli rosa con un hilo de saliva cayendo de su boca.

"Estoy experimentando. Los demás quieren saber el secreto para levantar sus "Lanzas" y estan usando a tu Luigi para hacerlo"

"Solo… no pares, por favor… Gray no pares" Natsu gimió.

Algo cambio en el azabache cuando escucho su nombre salir por la boca de ese tarado. Se levantó y miro abajo hacia el peli rosa. (Gray siempre me pareció más alto que Natsu) no sabía porque, pero…

Puso sus labios sobre los de Natsu.

La acción sorprendió al peli rosa. Algo de esa acción le pareció extraño. Se sentía… calmado, relajado, en fin. Tocar los labios de Gray con los suyos se sentía bien. De alguna forma encajaban a la perfección.

La mano de Gray no se detuvo, movió un poco sus labios, abriéndola y se sorprendió al sentir como la lengua de Natsu entraba a su cavidad. Gimió al sentir el rose de sus lenguas. No se quedaría atrás, no claro que no! Él también sabe jugar con su lengua. La batalla con los órganos sensitivos continuos y ninguno se daba para atrás. Algo era diferente. Porque se quedaron sin aliento?!

El primero en separarse fue Natsu. Jadeando y alejándose un poco para respirar. Baba cayo desde su boca a su pecho. Gray miro las gotas de saliva de Natsu cayendo por su pecho descubierto y de repente sintió que debía lamerlos y no dejar que esas gotas se desperdicien.

"Esto es dulce…" dijo Gray pasando la lengua por las gotas. Movió un poco el chaleco de piel del peli rosa y encontró dos botones de carne en sus pechos.

"¡Oye pero que estas… ¡AHH!"

Gray ataco con una mordida dura uno de los botones de carne.

"¡Basta, me duele!"

Gray solo su botón y lo miro con la disculpa en sus ojos. "Lo siento. No pensé que dolería"

Natsu negó frenéticamente la cabeza. "¡No! Eso fue…! Eso… se sintió _muy_ bien" Admitió. "Solo me sorprendió"

"Ya veo… entonces…"

Ataco otra vez a su botón de carne y su mano se movió frenéticamente y Natsu exploto.

"¡NO! ¡ALGO VA A SALIR! ¡Ah… AHHHH!"

Gray miro a su mano. Eso… no parecía orina. Era espejo y es blanco. Lo acerco a su nariz. "Shif… Shiff… ¡huácala, esta mierda apesta!"

Natsu se recostó contra el muro de roca. "¡Te dije… que algo iba a salir!" Jadeo sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

Se quedaron callados un rato. Para dejar que Natsu recupere el aliento, Gray se limpió la mano en un árbol. Pasaron minutos y ninguno decía nada. No hasta que…

"¡Ack! ¡¿Pero que mierd…?! ¡Whoa Natsu mira, mi "lanza" despertó" Gray estaba que despedía felicidad. Natsu abrió un ojo.

Era cierto. Entre el pantalón de piel de Gray había un gran bulto. Al azabache no le importó que el otro estuviera ahí, se bajó el pantalón y miro a su "lanza" con admiración.

Larga, gruesa, con venas pulsantes a su alrededor y una gota de algún liquido en la punta y lo mejor de todo. Más grande que la de Natsu.

"¡¿HUH?! ¡Gray tú también lo despertaste! ¡Ahora podremos defendernos mejor contra las femeninas!"

"¡Sí! ¡Voy a ir a mostrárselo a todos!" Esas palabras, no le gustaron a Natsu. Sin saber porque, abrazo al azabache por atrás justo cuando este se dio la vuelta para regresar a la aldea. "¿Pero que…? ¡Natsu suelta!"

"¡NO!"

Los ojos azules se abrieron de golpe. "¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO?!"

Quería gritar porque solo yo quiero verlo así! Pero no podía, el despertar de la "lanza" traería paz a su aldea. No debía ser egoísta. Pero Natsu entendió una cosa.

Fue el quien puso a Gray así! De eso estaba seguro y no quería que nadie más lo viera! Fue él quien encontró a Luigi, fue el quien puso a Gray así. Entonces ambas cosas le pertenecen! Son de su propiedad!

"No me importa qué diablos te pase, pero quiero irme a la aldea. ¡Vamos y ahombre, suéltame!"

"¡NO! ¡Fui yo quien lo puso así! ¿No es natural que lo tome como mío?"

"¿Qué estas…? Tú tienes el tuyo"

"¡Pero el tuyo se ve mejor!"

"Obviamente, siempre fui mejor que tu"

Natsu gruño en desacuerdo. Él es el maldito héroe de la aldea joder! Este muñeco de nieve no puede compararse a su grandeza!

"De ahora en adelante, esto es mío" Como estaba abrazándolo por detrás, agarro la "lanza" de Gray para enfatizar que es lo que le pertenece.

"¡No puedes decidir eso tu solo!" Grito molesto. "kuh…"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Tu mano…"

"¿Huh? ¿Mi mano, que?"

"Está caliente…"

Los ojos azul oscuro brillaron como el hielo iluminado por el sol. Se volteó y miro a Natsu. Heh ahora que lo recuerda, siempre a él le ponían a cargo de este idiota. Cuando eran niños, siempre era el encargado de ver por la seguridad de Natsu. Algo sobre que Natsu era el que descubrió el poder de Igneel, el fuego. Y el, como el hielo de la aldea, quien descubrió los beneficios del agua endurecida, Silver lo había nombrado, mejoro la aldea. Ambas fuerzas de la naturaleza mejoraron la vida de los hombres. Y por consecuencia, era inevitable que ellos no se conocieran.

El abuelo una vez le dijo.

"El poder de Igneel, el fuego. Es demasiado peligroso para dejarlo por ahí libre, Natsu aún no entiende los peligros del fuego y es por eso que quemo nuestros suministros. Es por eso que Gray, con el poder de Silver, el hielo, quiero que mantengas a raya a Natsu. Si algo pasa confió en que tu hielo podrá detenerlo"

Así que fue por esa razón que ellos dos se mantenían juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero para Gray era más como estar cuidando de un cachorro hiperactivo con complejo destructivo.

Pero ahora, viendo al peli rosa reclamarlo, era una idea que nunca se le paso por la cabeza. Por supuesto, su orgullo no permitiría que Natsu lo tache como "su propiedad" antes muerto!

"Ne Gray…"

"Cállate y déjame ir"

"No quiero"

"Te estas ganando un golpe en la cara. Ya déjame ir" Dijo más fuerte. Sintió el brazo de Natsu tensarse y la fuerza que lo mantenía aferrado al peli rosa se hizo más fuerte, al igual que la mano en su "lanza" apretó su agarre.

"No te dejare ir hasta que digas que admitas que ahora me perteneces"

"Espera sentado entonces. Porque no hay manera, en el infierno, que voy a decir eso. Adelante, quédate ahí, yo puedo esperar todo el tiempo que quieras" se rio entre dientes. "Además no es a mí a quien van a castigar por no llevar una presa para la comida de hoy"

Natsu hizo un puchero. No le gustaba la idea de dejar ir a Gray pero tampoco quería ser castigado. Solo a Gray y se miró su mano cuando dejo libre a la "lanza" del azabache.

Toda parte del cuerpo tenía un olor, el cabello, los pies, las manos, las axilas, todo. Más sin embargo todo eran distintos. Por ejemplo, después de zambullirse en agua cristalina, el cabello tiene ese olor limpio y refrescante. Al igual que la piel. Las zonas como las axilas comúnmente las personas las ven como un lugar de mal olor y siendo honestos, a Natsu no le gustaba ese tipo de olor cuando todos los hombres de la aldea estaban sudorosos. Sin embargo, estando limpias, tiene un olor limpio, reflexivo.

La zona de la entrepierna varía de todas las personas. por ejemplo, Natsu una vez, tuvo la desgracia que caer en la entrepierna de Laxus una vez en una pelea. Solo alcanzo a oler un poco, pero era un olor fuerte, como la costa del mar.

Pero ahora, este no era Laxus, el olor en su mano, la que estuvo hace poco agarrando la "lanza" de Gray es diferente de alguna forma. Y Natsu pensó, que le gusta el olor de Gray.

Ellos dejaron todo ahí. Y regresaron a la aldea con un jabalí como presa después de una rápida búsqueda. Nadie sufrió esa noche. Pero había otros problemas…

Gray no podía levantar su "lanza" después de irse con Natsu a cazar.

Y como él había dicho que logro levantarla. Todos esperaron con altas expectativas, pero al momento no ocurrió nada. Al final todos creyeron que fue una mentira porque estaba celoso de que Natsu tuviera la "lanza".

Y con eso, Gray decidió tomar a Natsu y llevarlo al mismo lugar donde había levantado su lanza.

* * *

Natsu jadeo cuando su espalda choco contra el muro de roca. Y miro con furia a Gray.

"¡¿Qué demonios se te metió a la cabeza?! ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?"

No le contestaron en su lugar, recibió los labios del azabache contra los suyos y la intromisión de una lengua a su boca. Dos manos lo agarraron del rostro y lo empujaron contra el muro de roca. La mano bajo a sus botones, (pezones pero ellos todavía no saben el nombre XD)

"¿Sabías que aprendí algunas cosas nuevas?" Jadeo el azabache después de separarse del peli rosa. Con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus lenguas.

"¿Q-Que cosas?"

"Me encontré con un hombre. Nunca antes lo había visto y no es parte de nuestra aldea. Pero, me dio muy buenos consejos. Creo que se llamaba Zerefucchi o tal vez Ferez… no estoy seguro. Sin embargo me dio una muy buena fuente de información y técnicas. Para empezar… esto que acabo de acerté se llama _beso,_ y menciono esto. Cada hombre solo puede levantar su "lanza" cuando esta con una cierta persona. En otras palabras, mi "lanza" se levantó después de tocarte un poco. Así que… te reclamo Natsu. Ahora me perteneces"

La forma en como lo dijo. Al igual que la forma en como o miraba, estos dos elementos le dijeron a Natsu dos cosas. 1: Gray iba en serio con él. Y 2: Va a matarlo ahora mismo.

"¡Serás cabron! ¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie!"

Su respuesta fue siendo, otra vez, empujado contra el muro de roca y un beso con fuerza. Era tan salvaje. A su alrededor, Natsu oyó el estruendo de la selva. Olió el suelo, árboles, hojas, flores, los olores de los animales, pero sobre todo, sólo quería oler a Gray, almizcle de la excitación que flotaba frente a él, tan potente ahora, acumulada durante muchos días.

No sabía porque, pero Natsu solo se apoyó en la roca. Dejando a Gray hacer lo que quisiera. Las frías manos de Gray le quitaron su chaleco de piel. Al igual que el faldón de piel. Se quedó ahí, parado con solo su bufanda de escamas y botas de piel como las únicas prendas en su cuerpo.

La boca de Gray se disparó a los labios de Natsu, a lo largo de su mandíbula, su cuello, y hasta la clavícula. Jugando son sus pezones y mordiéndolos.

"Heh… mira esto. Realmente se levantó" Dijo mirando a su excitación. En algún momento se quitó sus propias prendas de vestir. Y ahí estaban los dos, desnudos en medio de la naturaleza.

"Maldito… tienes suerte de que esto se sienta tan bien"

"Entonces debo asumir que si vas a ser mío, ¿No?"

"No abuses de tu suerte. _Nghhhh!_ Maldito muñeco de nieve. Hiciste que se levantara" Jadeo. Su rostro era rojo, sus ojos brillaban con lujuria, aunque ninguno supiera de tal palabra en realidad.

Los ojos de Gray brillaron sinuosamente en el gemido en la voz de Natsu. Muy sexi! Rio con arrogancia. Ya lo sabía, sabía que "eso" no podía levantarse con nadie más que con Natsu. Y ahora mismo consiguió levantársela a Natsu. Que triunfo magnifico y maravilloso! Ahora mismo puede decir que Natsu le pertenece, bueno no del todo… aún le falta algo para hacerlo completamente suyo y de nadie más.

"Recordé el nombre de ese tipo, ¿sabes? Zerefucchi vive un poco lejos, en compañía de una femenina. No sé cómo pueden estar juntos, pero me dio algunos trucos y cosas. Lo primero, es meter la "lanza" en algún orificio de tu cuerpo"

"¡No vas a meter eso en mi boca!"

"En realidad… esa es una forma para hacer que mi "lanza" pueda entrar fácilmente, Zerefucchi lastimo a la femenina la primera vez que lo intentaron. Ahora mismo. ¡Quiero verte de rodillas y chúpala!" Ordeno severamente.

Natsu no estaba contento cuando de repente Gray atrapo su "lanza" y lo forzó a agacharse y conocerlo. Con su grito de dolor, se vio amordazado por el gran pedazo de carne de Gray. Ahora, pensó en morderlo, pero la sensación en su boca era… diferente. Como una banana tal vez? El olor que tanto de gustaba de Gray lleno sus focas nasales. Su nariz rozo los hilos de bello negros y sentía la saliva de su boca gotear y resbalarse contra su cuello.

"¡Mierda…! ¡Tan caliente… _Nghhhh_ eres tan húmedo y caliente dentro Natsu!" lo único que podía hacer el peli rosa era tratar de hablar, pero cuando lo hacía, mandaba zumbidos que volvían loco a Gray. La vibración era exquisita, su "lanza" nunca se sentido tan bien! Sin mencionar las ondas de placer que, por lo visto, Natsu está dispuesto a darle. "¡Mierda… no zumbidos Natsu, es demasiado bueno! _Ahhh_ carajo!"

Natsu no lo entendía. Eran fuego y el hielo, verano e invierno, ojos bizcos y ojos caídos, un hombre que llevaba una bufanda en una ola de calor y un hombre que se desnudaba en una tormenta de nieve. Pero se complementaban en todo. Si él era destructivo, Gray era creativo. Ni él era caliente, Gray era frio. Eran como dos piezas de rompecabezas. (Pero ninguno sabía que eran esas cosas, en serio. Cuando comenzaron a inventar palabras?)

"Joder, eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien. Ahora, date la vuelta. No voy a soportar más. Separa las piernas"

Gray lo tomo bruscamente y lo empujo contra el muro de roca. Su cara choco contra el duro material, su pecho fuer rasguñado por las uñas de Gray y su trasero levantado con sus piernas separadas.

"¡Oye bastardo…!"

"¡Cállate! Abre las piernas ahora!"

El peli rosa jadeo en estado de shock. "E-Espera, ¿No vas a meterlo ahí o sí?"

"Solo voy a advertirte una cosa. Esto te va a doler un poco"

Natsu se burló y se volteó para darle una mirada desafiante. "Haber inténtalo. Quiero ver que tan agresivo puedes ser"

Aun rebelde, veo. Gray sonrió. Todavía se atreve a desafiarlo, ¿Eh?

Entonces, de repente, Natsu sintió a Gray metiéndolo todo de golpe. Natsu gritó cuando la "Lanza sagrada" masiva estaba perforándolo con dureza. ¡Dolía! Se sentía como si fuera a ser partido a la mitad, y a Natsu le encanto! Era tan brusco que lo maravillo! La saliva del peli rosa era todo el lubricante que tenía, y aun así se resbalaba lo suficiente como para que entrara y salir con rapidez.

Gray no se detuvo. Todo fue rápido, doloroso para Natsu y glorioso para él. Se echó para atrás y luego se sumergió con más fuerza, envistiéndolo tanto que Natsu gritaba de agonía mesclada con placer.

Sus caderas se tensaron mientras empujaba con fuerza, sujetando el pecho de Natsu a la pared de roca, con una mano agarro la "lanza" de Natsu y bombeó como si estuviera ordeñando una vaca, y Grey escucho con entusiasmo como el rugido atractivo resonó en el la selva.

El azabache dio lamidas, mordidas y tirones al cuello, oreja y espalda de Natsu. Dejando marcas aquí y allá.

"¿Qué tal esto? de esta manera, se siente como si estuviera ordeñando una vaca. ¿Vas a darme tu leche Natsu? Vamos, muge como una vaca, quiero escuchar mi nombre saliendo de tus labios… _Gahh Nghh_ "

"¡G-Graaaayyy…! ¡Ahh Ahh AHH!"

"Así me gusta. Obedéceme en todo lo que diga y yo voy a encargarme de esto" Bombeó la "lanza" del peli rosa ganado más gemidos.

"¡Sí! Sigue Gray!"

Justo ahora, en este momento Natsu rugía como un dragón. Si, realmente cualquier persona en las cercanías habría escuchado el sonido de un hombre que pierde su virginidad. Gray alzo su mano y con ella…

¡CLAP!

Natsu jadeo. Ahora mismo, Gray acaba de darle una nalgada?

¡CLAP!

"¡Gahhh! ¡Más!"

¡CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!

Natsu se estaba volviendo loco. Gray golpeaba algo dentro de él que lo hacía gritar aún más. Los constantes golpes hacían que sus nalgas vibren con dolor dulce y la mano en su "lanza" solo se movía más rápido.

"¡Gray…! ¡Algo va a salir!"

"¡Yo también lo siento! ¡Juntos Natsu!"

"¡Oh dios…! ¡Ahhh!"

Gray salió casi por completo y por último, dio una fuerte profunda y poderosa embestida y empujo a Natsu contra el muro con fuerza y luego lo sintió. Se quedó en lo más profundo mientras sentía las pulsaciones y los chorros que lo llenaban.

La roca frente a él estaba manchada del mismo liquido blanco que Gray le saco días entes. Eh si lo miras, ese color blanco y la cremosidad, realmente parecía leche.

"Adelante"

No sabía a qué se refería Gray. Pero sintió una mano agarrarlo del cabello y se agacho hasta quedar su al frente de la "leche"

"Conozco esa mirada en tu cara. Así miras a los alimentos. Bueno, si quieres probarlo no te detendré. ¡Limpia la roca!" Ordeno. Natsu sintió lagrimitas ante el olor. No quería hacerlo. Pero Gray se lo ordeno. Porque estaba siendo tan sumiso ahora, con Gray de todas las personas?

Lentamente saco la lengua y lamio.

El sabor no era lo que esperaba pero era aceptable. Como el jugo de alguna fruta medio dulce y medio amarga. Agridulce.

"Hah… entonces…. Fiu eso fue increíble. Voy a ir a agradecerle a Zerefucchi más tarde por los consejos"

"Gray…"

Ante el llamado de Natsu. Gray se detuvo de la fijación de sus ropas y volteo. Se detuvo abruptamente al verlo. Natsu, ahí contra el muro de roca. Su trasero aun al aire. Con el líquido blanquecino saliendo de su anillo de músculos hacia sus piernas y haciendo un pequeño charco debajo. Sintió como su "lanza" se estremecía y en menos de un minuto. Revivió, lista para darle a Natsu duro otra vez.

"Aun no vamos a acabar Natsu" Gray lo embistió.

"¡Yaaaargh! ¡Demonios Graaayy!" Grito Natsu por la nueva intromisión.

"El juego apenas comienza…!"

* * *

"Fue increíble Natsu. Debemos hacer eso más seguido" Comento casualmente el azabache caminando hacia la aldea.

"Cállate. Yo soy quien no puede caminar" Gruño Natsu apretando su agarre en el cuello de Gray. Después de hacer, lo que sea que hicieron, cinco veces en ese mismo día. Sus piernas ya no podían más.

Gray en un acto de misericordia se ofreció para llevarlo a la aldea. Misericordia el pinche árbol que habla. Se lo debía después de esas cinco rondas! Aunque a él le gusto igual.

"Entonces…" Comenzó Gray. "¿Ya vas a aceptar que eres mío?"

"No ahora por favor… solo quiero ir a casa y dormir. Estoy muy cansado…"

Sus parpados se sentían pesados. Cayó en un sueño ligero. No sabía cuánto tiempo paso, pero al abrirlos de nuevo ya estaba frente a su tienda de campaña.

"¡Natsuuuu!"

Se despertó por completo con el llamado de su amigo Happy. Ahí también estaba Luigi, mirándolo con odio mal disimulado.

"¡Tu! ¡¿Dónde demonios estuviste todo el día! ¡Esos Masculinos estuvieron todo el maldito día tratando de "despertar" sus malditos palos rotos! ¡NO SOY OTRA DE SUS PUTAS FRANCESAS!"

"Yo Luigi, lo siento. Pero ahora mismo yo solo quiero dormir" La ignoro olímpicamente y se acostó en sus nido de heno y pieles suaves de animal.

"Eh, Gray ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Pregunto Happy.

Lucy tomo una lanza que estaba ahí a su lado casualmente. "¡Ni se te ocurra tratar de tocarme! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de todos ustedes tratando de "despertar" sus palos flácidos y pequeños como bellotas!"

"Tch Por favor perra. No necesito de ninguna Femenina para "despertarlo" yo ya tengo quien lo haga, ¿Verdad Natsu?" No espero respuesta. En su lugar se tiró a su lado y lo abrazo contra su pecho.

Ofendida por su insulto, Lucy quería reclamarle pero al ver a los dos "supuestos" rivales tener tanto contacto entre si, llamo su atención. Gray obviamente estaba más pegajoso que de costumbre. Abrazando a Natsu mientras este duerme y… esperen. Natsu está sonriendo?

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hicieron ustedes dos?"

Gray la miro como por un minuto entero para finalmente decidir hablarle a la rubia.

Con su historia contada y con su Natsu a su lado Gray se iba a dormir pero la mirada al rojo vivo de Lucy lo inquietaba.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Ustedes…" Comenzó después de calmar sus nervios y que su sonrojo disminuyera un poco. "…Ustedes tuvieron un encuentro sexual. ¿Verdad?"

"No sé si así deba llamarlo pero sí. Así fue"

"He escuchado historias. En mi aldea, quienes hacen el acto del coito son las personas que están destinadas a estar juntos. Conocí a una mujer hoy. Ella tenía largo cabello rubio ondulado y alas en su cabeza. Me dijo que el acto de hacer el _amor_ solo es algo que se hace con quien amas"

"¿Y qué? Yo amo a Natsu. Y Natsu es mío. No se lo voy a dar a nadie" Dijo seriamente como desafiándola a tratar de quitárselo.

"Entonces..." Comenzó a hablar mirándose sumamente confundida. "¿Fue duro... contra el muro?"

"Sip. No creo que pueda caminar por un rato" Dijo Gray moviendo con su mano un mechón de pelo rosa de la cara de su propiedad.

"Les deseo suerte" Dijo sonriendo. Tal vez vivir aquí con masculinos no sea tan malo. Al menos puede ver a estos dos "jugar" con sus "lanzas" cuando quiera.

"¡Aye! ¡Pero Gray si le rompes el corazón a Natsu voy a rasguñarte!" Chillo Happy sacando sus garras asesinas.

"¡Ajajaja!" Rio Gray. "No te preocupes…"

Miro a Natsu y sonrió cuando este se acurruco contra el en busca de su calor.

"Nunca voy a dejar ir a este chico"

* * *

 **Bueno, esto fue como se creó la frase de "Duro contra el muro"**

 **Porque a Natsu de uke? Porque Natsu es el más uke que he visto en Fairy Tail. En serio. Tenía potencial para seme. Pero el anime la cago cuando pusieron la parte de Natsu con vestido, traje de baño escolar, con kimono, con traje de conejito y de monstruo. En serio no pude ver a Natsu como seme después de esa parte en la saga de Edolas.**

 **Por otra parte Gray es demasiado sexi y zukulento como para ponerlo de uke. Solo mírenlo ese cuerpo! sería un insulto ponerlo de uke a semejante semental!**

 **Esta historia está disponible tanto en mi cuenta de Fanfiction como en wattpad. Solo búsquenme con este mismo nombre de usuario.**


End file.
